This invention relates to a latching mechanism for the purpose of securing a lid to a container base and has specific but not limited application to a sliding latch usable with sterilization containers for such things as medical instrumentation.
Most latch mechanisms for sterilization containers and instrument containers are of metallic manufacture and generally of an over center type of operation. Some latches have sharpened edges which can cause tearing of a sterile barrier or a gloved hand and are not easily opened in medical situations where many times time is critical. In this invention a slide latch is provided. The latch includes a guide part which is secured to the lid of the container and an interfitting slide part which moves relative to the guide part. The slide part of the latch mechanism includes a depending inturned lip which when the slide part is retracted fits over the container base serving to secure the lid to the base. The guide and slide parts of the latch mechanism are preferably formed of an injection molded plastic such as polyphenylsulfone. The latch assembly may be of a specific color so as to identify the type of instrumentation or purpose of the container. Also, the latch mechanism can be easily and simply secured to the lid of the container by a snap fit interconnect.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide unique latching mechanism by which the lid may be secured to a base of a container.
Another object of this invention is to provide a sliding latch mechanism for a sterilization or medical instrumentation container.
Still another object of this invention is to provide a latch mechanism for a medical instrumentation container which is of economical construction.
And, still another object of this invention is to provide a sliding latch mechanism for a sterilization container which is of a simplified and reliable operation.
Other objects of this invention will become apparent upon a reading of the following description.